


Seventy Sixers kinda love

by Basketballer3511



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Gay Love, M/M, Romance, Seventysixers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Dario and Tj played for the SeventySixers together. They worked like a dynamic duo, see how they work together off the court.





	Seventy Sixers kinda love

Tj made his way to the car, another game finishing bringing him closer to the Basketball season to be over. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Dario jogging towards him and his car. "Meet you at my house?" asked Dario nonchalantly, his shaggy brown hair shielding his eyes. TJ nodded, excitement running through his veins. Him and Dario had been together as a couple for some time now, they had been taking it slow. TJ had just been allowed to enter Dario's apartment and stay the night. They become synchronized in a way, their late night talks causing for sleepy mornings where Dario would make the best coffee for Tj. Jogging past each other during practice, a light blush making its way on Tj's pale cheeks. TJ pulled up into Dario's apartment, waiting for the other man to accompany him. "Hey" shyly said Dario, he was still shocked that TJ returned the same feelings for him. Waking up besides Tj was like a dream, his mousy brown hair always scrubbing Dario's tan skin as he slept. They had been thinking about telling the team of their relationship but Dario just didn't want to be the first. He was pretty sure him and Tj were the only gay couple in the NBA, and didn't want everyone to know. TJ was more uncaring about this matter, but respected Dario's privateness.They entered the complex, the air-conditioning bathing them in as they layed their gear on the floor. TJ made a bee line for the kitchen ready to eat, Dario accompanied him with more patience for a meal. Dario wrapped his slim arms around Tj's figure as he chopped some vegetables, his jutted jaw burying into Tj's shoulder. TJ turned around, his lips finding their way onto Dario's. All his love for the man was poured into the kiss. Dario equally returned the kiss with passion, knowing that as long as he had Tj he would be the luckiest man on earth.


End file.
